My baby's pretty as a car crash
by taratroubles
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are sisters, Alice is adopted though. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are brothers. What does this have to do with a car crash. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are sisters, Alice is adopted though. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are brothers. What does this have to do with a car crash. Read and find out.

ALL HUMAN!

BPOV

Disclaimer : Don't own.

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell from a distance. "You have to get up. We have to meet mom at 8." Alice is my sister. My other sister is Rosalie. We are very close siblings. Alice was adopted, but Rose and I were born from my mother Renee. Our father Charlie died last year due to a fatal shooting. He was on guard, because he was a police officer, when a gun was fired. It hit him in the back of the head and he bled out before he got to the emergency room.

We had to meet my mom for breakfast at 8, so I got up and took a shower. After I got out of the shower I brushed my teeth, hair, and picked out an outfit. I blow dried my hair and straightened it, and added some eyeliner to my eyes to make them pop. Alice used to dress me and play Bella Barbie, but now I dress myself. I actually liked dressing up now.

After finishing getting dressed we got into the car. Rosalie was driving and Alice was in the passenger seat, since they were the oldest. Rose was only older by 6 minutes and 35 seconds. A silver Volvo driving next to us were driving like total bungholes suddenly made a sharp turn. Rose couldn't control the car and it hit us. No one was injured but of course we girls had to panic. We threw our hands in the air and screamed for dear life, even though we were fine.

We heard a knock on the window and a giant looking man was standing there. Of course it was a jock. He was probably driving, and probably drunk. Two other men were standing beside him. One was godlike. I just wanted to take him into the woods and pounce on him.

The big guy got back into his car and pulled over to the shoulder and hopped out of the car, so we did too. The godlike creature walked over to me and announced his name in a velvety voice. "Hi my name is Edward, I am sorry I crashed into you. You see my friend Emmett was making me laugh so hard I swerved."

"Well. It wasn't safe and I do not appreciate it. Thanks to you I am late for meeting my mother." I stated. He smiled a crooked smile that made me want to kiss him.

"It's not polite to stare." I heard Alice yell, completely embarrassing me, my face turning a new shade of red.

"Shut it Alice, I should say the same thing." I laughed. She pouted and walked away.

"So where do you need to go? Maybe we could take you." I heard that velvety voice say. I believed his name was Edwin, or something.

"Don't worry about it Edwin." I said in a nasty tone, even though I wanted to be nice.

"Actually it's Edward, Bella." He said as he smiled again.

"How do you know my name?" I asked quite confused, "I never told you."

"I got my ways. See you around." And with that they left.

**A/N: I know its short but it's only the beginning. It's just getting started. I just wanted to show you how they meet. Review tell me if you like it or if I should continue. Go on! Press that periwinkle button that says "GO"! You know you want to. First person to review will get a chapter dedicated to them. And they will get to be a character!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I am so sorry for not updating sooner

Alright, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I should have. But I didn't. I hope you all review. This one is a lot longer. I promise from now on I will tell you the next day I will update at the bottom. I hope everyone liked the first chapter. Since amobutterfly25 was the first to review I guess she gets to be a character. WHOOHOO! Does anyone read these? Another reason for not having it out so early is because I hate typing these stories. I love them and all but they're a bitch to type. And every time I sit down to type them; nothing comes to mind to type. Alright, that's enough with the rambling. I guess I'll start writing. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! Oh disclaimer Stephenie Meyer called me she said I can own twilight. Not. But don't we all wish we could.

Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are sisters, Alice is adopted though. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are brothers. What does this have to do with a car crash? Read and find out.

ALL HUMAN! That means no vampires.

BPOV

Edward was hott. Like hot enough to deserve two T's. He was gorgeous. How did he know my name though? I never told him.

Well anyway they paid for the dent they caused to Rose's car. Tonight I have to go to my singing concert. Maybe he knows me as a singer. No that can't possibly be how he knows me. I change my whole appearance and use a different name. haha..

I can't believe people believe that's my real name. Like seriously, Lizzy Lynn. (Lizzy Lynn is amobutterfly25 because she reviewed first!)

Well anyway... moving forward. I hope I run into Edward again. How could you not like him, with his messy bronze hair and vibrant green eyes, and musical voice?

"Bella! Stop drooling, we know you want Edward but you don't have to drool while thinking about him. You should be drooling over Jasper." Alice laughed.

"No Emmett is way hotter." Rose voiced.

"Your funny," they fought back and forth.

"Guys shut up. We have to get ready for the concert." I continued.

"FINE FINE!" they both cried in unison.

Two hours later we were in the stretch limo, on our way to the concert. There's no way anyone knows it is me. As Bella Swan I have brown curly hair and brown eyes, but as Lizzy Lynn I have blonde straight hair blue eyes.

"That was an awesome show," I screamed going to the backstage.

"Yes, yes it was." That strange musical voice echoed in my ear. But it wasn't strange. I had heard this voice, but where?

"Edward?" I questioned. As if there was the tiniest chance to be him.

"Yes, how do you know me?" He questioned.

"Oh, lucky guess, see you around." I said making up a lie as fast as possible.

"Yeah sure." He mumbled.

EPOV

I stood there, watching her leave. I just saw her, saw the

lady of my dreams come right up to me and now she is leaving. She asked how I knew her name, but could I really tell her, no matter how much I wanted to.

She looks adorable when she's mad but her point was justified because of my goofy brother hitting her and her sisters' car. Not that he regrets it. Not that I regret it. If it weren't for that car crash, I would never have had a chance to talk to Bella personally. Emmett thinks it was his "luck" that made him crash into the convertible. But he had a goofy grin the whole time we were paying.

Rosalie is the type of girl he's always been looking for and even our calm Jasper seems lost in his thoughts. I was pretty sure his thoughts were about Alice.

Alice seemed so completely different from him but I think he could manage to calm that perky little pixie. For me, this morning was my first good day in quite a while, I must admit.

My thoughts were and are always revolving around Bella ever since this morning. What I would do just to see her again, just to hear her voice, just to reach out to her, just to tell her how I was falling and boy, I was falling hard.

My anxiety got the best of me. I hit the closest thing to me, my bed frame. There was a lot of noise; I just hope no one heard that. Few minutes of silence passed and I quietly relaxed since no one heard me. Maybe I thought too soon because in came Jasper and Emmett.

I didn't want to go anywhere but they dragged me anyways.

I couldn't believe it, they were taking me to a concert. After the ending of the concert, I saw one of the girl that performed, the

one with blond hair. Man, who was she? Had I met her before? I know I've seen her somewhere, but where?

I followed her backstage. I wanted to know who she was and why she made my heart melted at the sound of her voice. "That was an awesome show," she screamed.

"Yes, yes it was." I automatically said. I didn't know where I got the nerve or confidence. It was as if we had met before. "Edward?"

"Yes, how do you know me?" I was curious. Maybe we did meet before and I just forgot about it. She smelled familiar too. Does she even know me or did she have the same power as me? No, that couldn't be possible, at all. "Oh, lucky guess, see you around."

She left. I wanted to spent time with her. But she walked away just like Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Why does she keep evading my mind every time I try to think. Why do I see her face when I close my eyes? My mind went to the blond girl.

How could she look so familiar yet so different? How could she look so different yet feel so close? How could she resemble Bella? Wait, where did Bella come from? Oh yeah, my dreams. I will have to talk to someone about this. Jasper and Emmett better come find me soon, real soon.

Sneak peak into next chapter.:

Unknown Point of View:

"Lizzy Lynn. Or should I say Bella swan"

A lot of you may be confused towards the sneak peak but you will get it when I post my next chapter.

Thank you so much to my wonderful beta. If it weren't for her I wouldn't have my chapter up, I know I was really late on getting it up. I'm super sorry. Review.? It inspires me.


End file.
